narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shining Red Sun
Ryūza reclined in his seat at the window booth."Damn when is my order gonna get here?" He thought to himself as he stared into the street. He was visiting Konohagakure to pick up some special kunai he ordered from a local shop but when he got there they weren't open and he was starving. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it Mei Xing Diner. He had sat down in the lovely place at booth in front of a open air window mostly because he wanted to look outside as the interior of the diner was't that appealing. The walls were covered in a sickening floral wallpaper that was peeling in certain places and the ceiling was just plain white. A large gust of wind blew through the diner sending Ryūza's messy hair flying everywhere. "So it's finally open, huh?" A woman whispered to herself standing just outside the eating establishment. The wind blew softly, making her beautiful locks of red hair flow along with it. She gazed up at the sign reading the words, "Mei Xing Diner's Grand Opening!" In big broad letters. "Ooh. I think I'll eat here." She cooed, rubbing her flat stomach as her entered the fine eating establishment. As excepted on the restaurant's grand opening, it was filled with dozens after dozens of people. Nearly every single table was preoccupied with locals seated at them. She searched in hopes of finding a placing to sit her exhausted rump. "Oh dear. It seems as if there are no more available seats." She sighed. Now out if pure desperation, she yet again, search the place. Upon looking the final time, she saw in the corner, a young man was seated all by himself. She paced herself over to his position, leading over to tap him lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me." She said smiling. "I'm terribly sorry for bothering you but is this eat reserved for anyone?" She asked referring to the vacant area across from the man. Ryūza flinched a bit, startled by the lovely young woman who just asked to sit by him. His dark hair hid his blue eyes as he managed to stammer a few words."Su..su...sure yo..you can sit th..there." he managed to spit out the words as his heart began to beat faster. Why wouldn't people leave him alone? "Yay." She exclaim with excitement in her voice. She sat down in the chair across for him. She could practically feel the man's nervousness, she couldn't help but feel as if she caused his uncomfort. Senjō hoped to break the build tension with typical friendly conversation. "My name's Senjō." She greeted politely extending her arm for a handshake. Ryūza felt extremely uneasy but the girl was so friendly and he did't want to hurt her feelings. He limply extended his hand and grasped her's his rugged flesh touching her soft flesh."H-hi I'm Ry-Ryūza. N-Nice to meet y-you." He stammered as he shook her soft hand. Senjō smiled softly as the man shook her hand with such timidness, for some odd reason she had always found those who become nervous around her beauty quite charming. "Oo Ryūza. That's such a nice name." She complemented, hoping to get a smile out of him. "So Ryūza. Do you live around here?" "Damn why does she want to talk?" Ryūza thought to himself. "I guess i'll just have to tough it out." He thought, mentally sighing. Composing himself so he wouldn't stutter he gripped his coat pocket tightly and responded."Thank you for the comment in my name, Senjō is also very nice." he replied timidly. "To answer your second question, no I'm not from around here I'm a missing-nin." "Oh. A rogue ninja? You do plan on causing trouble, do you?" Senjō replied who folding her arm beneath her large bosom, partially showing them off to Ryūza. "It's quite hard to assume such a thing from someone as charming as you....What beings you to our humble village then?" Don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble." Ryūza responded trying to maintain eye contact with her. "I'm just here to pick up some specialized kunai I ordered. No place makes them the the one I use here." he stated. "Kunai? Oh why that's cute." She continued to make friendly conversation with the man whom she just met. Suddenly there was a faint rumbling sound, it wasn't loud but surely the man would here it. "My apologies. I'm quite famished from along day's work." "It's no problem." he replied still gripping his jacket pocket. "Would you like some food." He casually asked. Before she could answer he continued."Also where do you work?" "Oh yes! Thank you so much dear." She exclaimed reaching over to hug the man, smuggling him in her large beasts while doing so. After the somewhat most awkward moment the young Ryūza has had, Senjō sat back down in her seat. "I'm a kunoichi of Konohagakure." "Ahh ok" he replied after recovering from the shock as a waiter walked over with some ramen. "Order whatever you like it's on me." he said to her as began to make a water dragon out of his ramen broth. "How nice of you." With that Senjō cheeks had taken on a light red color. She looked back at him as her ember iris color suddenly changed to a light blue hue. "I'll just have some ramen." She politely told the waitress. A few seconds after the waitress had left, Senjō noticed the water dragon the man made from the noodle broth. "Wow. That's pretty neat!" "Oh thanks" Ryūza said making the dragon fly around the table. "I like dragons. My nickname is the blue dragon actually."he stated very matter-of-factly. The dragon then began to fly up to her and around her head. Ryūza smiled a little as he clasped his jacket pocket. "The a cute name. I have several nicknames myself. I mostly go by the Red Sun." The woman said as she managed bring her attention back to the person sitting across from her. "What village are you from?" "I was originally born in kiri but that did't work out too well" he stated clapping his jacket pocket even tighter than before."Can we change the subject?" "Oh dear. It sounds as if you had time there. I didn't mean to bring it up." Senjō apologized touching the man's shoulder. "You should eat that before I do." She jokingly said about the bowl of ramen sitting in front of him. Ryūza let put a small laugh as he clasped his pocket. "Sorry but this is my ramen." He stated as the dragon flew back into the bowl. A split second later he had devoured the whole thing. Senjō smiled warmly as the man ate his ramen. "That looks absolutely stunning!" She exclaimed for the excitement of her very own ramen being brought to her. "This smells wonderful!" Senjō had begun to eat her long awaited meal not really saying anything until she was done. Ryūza began to smile a little as the girl continued to eat. "Heh, I'm glad you like it. You probably know this but the leaf makes the best ramen." He finally took his hand off his pocket, a blue petal could be seen. As Senjō quickly finished her food, she glazed up at the man, making eye contact actually staring at him for well over a few seconds. She smiled, placing her hands under her perfectly shaped chin. "I must admit. You are pretty handsome." Ryūza blushed at her sudden comment gripping his pocket again."Oh umm thanks." He spat out quite flustered. Another gust of wind blew through the restaurant blowing his hair across his face. Senjō stood up from her seat, gazing down into the man's blue eyes with her own crystal blue eyes. Slowly walking over to him, she stretched her leg over the entirety of his body before sitting in his lap, facing him, mere inches from his face. "I've noticed you've been playing in your pockets. What's so interesting about them that they keep taking your attention?" She whispered in Ryūza's ear butting her lower lip. Ryūza sat shocked at what was going on. Why was this lovely woman sitting on his lap? He struggled to regain his composure at the shock of this event but management to regain his speech. "Oh umm my pocket." he said aloud. "Right." He reached into his jacket and grabbed a item, as he pulled his hand out he opened it revealing a shining blue rose. "Oh my. That's beautiful." She spoke softly, leaning her head against his. "It makes the color of your eyes." Turning back to gaze at him, she grabbed the man's lower chin. Slowly she started to more closer to him. Almost as if they were going to kiss. She was less than two centimeters before she, paused and stood up. "Why don't we take a stroll? Maybe then you can tell me what that flower means to you." "Umm ok." Ryūza said getting up from the table. He walked over to the counter and paid for their food and met Senjō outside the diner. As they began to walk he held the rose out and spoke."As a child my parents were never really there for me. they were busy with work and my servants were very cold and just did the minus to keep me ok. I was never at peace and I was constantly rushed around to do things I hated, then one day I just ran from it." he paused to breath then continued."In my backyard we had a huge garden with many plants bushes, I found a hollow in the middle of the garden in a white rose bush. As I crawled inside to escape I found myself surrounded by these shining roses. They were some sort of mutation or something, I really don't know but they felt comforting to me. I found solace within those roses and that hallow became my secret spot. To this day I never leave home without one of these." He finished holding up the rose to the sunlight as he shed a tear. "That's sad." Senjō said in an attempt to comfort the emotionally stressed Ryūza. "I think everyone should spend time we their parents. It could help a person grow and strive to be figure out who they want to be, you know? Sadly there are those who are like me and lose their parents at a young age. Being on your own change really shape you. Make you into your own identity. You don't ever have to be alone. If there is one thing I've learned, it is that everyone has a voice. You can't hold on to your past. They always brings back bad or unwanted memories." She paused reaching over to touch the rose. "I noticed your timidness toward others... You must overcome that, let people into your life...And once you do that. You will have no need for this rose. Because the emptiness you once felt. I will be gone." Ryūza smiled a bit and looked at Senjō, string into her deep crystal eyes."I'll always keep this rose regardless of my state of mind. They've grow to be my favorite flower, I have a whole garden of them." He smiled a bit more. "But I can agree with your words and I thank you for that. This may seem soon as we've only just met but I consider you a friend to me Senjō." He declared body pulling her into a hug. Senjō hugged him back. "Thanks I know we just met. And I'm sorry for leading you on." She giggled. "Sometimes I can be quite the trickster." "It's ok." Ryūza replied letting go of her warm body. He yawned a bit as the last rays of sun disappeared over the horizon. "Oh dear. It's getting quite late, isn't it?" She too yawned, as yawns where one the mist contagious things in life. "I'm afraid I must be going?" She paused before speaking again. "Do you not have anywhere to stay for the night?" Ryūza looked a little embarrassed."No I don't have anywhere to go. I was supposed to leave today but the shop is closed." He smiled at bit."It's fine though. I can camp in the woods." "There's no need for that. I have an extra room that's vacant. You can stay at my place for the night, its nothing really. " she smiled. "Let's go." Ryūza stood there dumfounded."Are you sure? I mean I can camp out it's not a problem. I really don't want to intruded." He shouted as Senjō dragged him to her doorstep. "It's far too late to decline. We are already here." She spoke as she opened the door. Turning around, she have that the man was still seated on the ground. "Well? You heard me, did you not? Come." She said walking into the house. "Well I guess I have no choice." Ryūza sighed as he walked into the house. "Wow this place looks amazing."He declared taking in the scenery. "Thanks. I try my best." She giggled. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to shower and change." She stated before disappearing into the house. Ryūza looked around and found a nice couch to sit on, as he sat on the plush sofa. He looked around the room a bit and saw a kitchen. "I hope she won't mind if grab a snack." He muttered to himself as he got up from the couch and began to search the pantry. "Hmm no snacks. Damn!" he stated to no one in particular. "I guess I'll just make some eggs for myself....and maybe some for her as well." He said smiling to himself as he began to cook. Few minutes after the darling woman left, she return look anew as she ditched for tight, form fitting clothes, into something that was a lot more lose. Her nightly attire consisted of a whole piece pajama outfit, with pink rabbits all over. Although such wear was quite uncommon for a woman for her beauty. Her hair was tightly wrapped in a bun with several strands hanging wildly. She came into the kitchen and saw the man cooking. "Hungry already?" Ryūza gave her a small smile."Heh yeah. I'm making eggs." he said as he tossed the four eggs onto two plates."I made you some as well if you wan't any." "Ahh. No thanks. I'm quite full from my meal earlier." She smiled waking into the resting area. She threw her body upon the long loveseat, yawning while grabbing the remote to turn on the television. "Suit yourself." Ryūza declared as he dumped the eggs onto one plate. He grabbed a fork from a drawer and sat himself opposite to Senjō on the loveseat."So..what are we gonna watch?" "I'm not sure..." She yawned again. "I guess we'll watch whatever seems interesting." She continued to flicker through the many channels. "Any suggestions?" "Hmm.."He yawned a bit and continued. "What about Naruto Shippuden? I'm pretty far into that show." He suggested. She calmly sighed, pulling her hair from over her eyes. "Yeah sure. Why not. Anything is better than nothing." She tossed the remote to Ryūza so he could change the channel to whatever show he was talking about. "Ok great let's see if it's on!" he shouted excitedly as he flipped through he channels. After around a minuter or to he had given up on the Tv and lay back in the loveseat."Hey Senjō."He asked."Why did you become a ninja?